The Bully
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Amu has fallen in love with Ikuto, who bullies her.
1. Chapter 1 How it started

This whole confusing mess started in elementary school. It wasn't quite so confusing then. It was really simple: the older cooler kids pick on the weak, not so cool, younger kids. In that scenario, I was the younger kid with the confusing emotions that I didn't understand. I couldn't tell on him, yet I couldn't stop the bullying.

Everyday, I would run home in tears. Everyday, I would take the bullying the best way I could. My mother would try to comfort me, but my emotions would bounce me back: I loved him. I know I should fight back physically, and call him every name in the book, but I won't, and I can't. I guess you could say he cast a spell on me.

I only realized my feelings at the most awkward moment of my life. I was fourteen then. He had pinned me against the brick wall of the middle school to hurt me, and at that moment I realized that I loved him. After he was done hitting and insulting me, he left. Since then I have been eager to go to high school, so I can see him more. He is three years older than me, so I didn't see him much.

Two days from now, I will start my freshman year of high school.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day Of High School

I saw him walking past, goofing off with his friends. He hadn't noticed me, and I pressed my back closer to my locker.

"Amu-chi?" Yaya whined in my ear, and started to wave her hand in my face.

"I'm fine." I told my best friend, and that started off her yapping.

She began to tell me about a kind, blond haired boy that she had in her class. He was the same age as me.

I had tutored Yaya until she could skip a grade, because being each other's only friends, we did not want to be seperated in high school.

"So, Ikuto Tsukiyomi has still caught your eye." Yaya giggled.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"Not." I growled at her, putting a lid on my own feelings.

"You so do!" Squealed Yaya.

I hadn't ever told Yaya about my feelings, and I never confirmed them when she asked. Yaya knew, because she seemed to be an expert at all things relating to teenage girls' emotions.

"He is so hot!" Yaya squealed, making me hit her once I realized that she was describing Ikuto.

My whole day seemed to be Ikuto free, which meant no bullying! It was nice not to be humiliated and embarrassed. I think the whole reason that I hadn't ended my life was, because I loved the sadistic man. Damn him for stealing my heart.

Just when I thought that I was in the clear, and had fought tooth and nail against the crushing disappointment, he showed up.

He shoved me against a locker with enough force to give me a headache, then he walked away.

I was used to this treatment, so I headed to the nurse's office to get my head checked out. Yaya tagged along, because she was scared that I was about to die. (Her words, not mine.)

Turns out that my head was fine, and all I got was a bruise, and some Tylenol.

She had asked me, "What happened?"

I lied, and told her that, "I fell against my locker."

She let me leave with a sigh, and a 'suggestion' to see my guidance counselor.

I was not interested in going in to 'her' office, it was were all the depressed losers went. (I may be a loser, but I'm not depressed.)


	3. Chapter 3 My Home Life

My mom asked me, "What happened, Amu-chan?"

"I'm fine." I told her.

"It was that same bully, wasn't it? We could transfer you to a new school." Mom fretted.

"No, no! Mom, my only friend goes to this school! I'm awful at making friends; don't transfer me! I need to be here for her!" A little white lie every now and then didn't hurt any one.

"She's not being bullied, and you could still see her!" Mom argued back.

"Ami would have to be transfered then too; Ami loves her school, and would be devastated to have to transfer!" I reasoned.

Ami was the popular sibling. She's younger, cuter, and girlier than me. Add to that her childhood innocence, and she was better liked.

Naturally, I had suspicions that I was adopted, since early childhood.

I have longish pink hair, and wide golden eyes. Plus, my personality was really different than my family's goofy ones.

My mother sighed in frustration and defeat, but none the less left me alone.

I headed upstairs to only find that I had to go back down for my parents' signatures for the multiple syllabi that my teachers had given me that had to be signed before tomorrow.

I found my dad outside taking pictures of birds for his job, and you wondered why I wasn't popular.

He eagerly signed the syllabi, and talked about how much he loved to be in his precious older daughter's life.

I'm pretty sure that my dad is a nutcase, and that other people have less crazy fathers.


	4. Chapter 4 The Worst Day

The next day started out rough, I couldn't find anything to wear, and I had a killer headache.

It was raining, and Yaya was late out of her house, and I was drenched to the bone after waiting for Yaya.

I was five minutes late to first period, and my impossible teacher gave me a detention.

Ikuto's little sister, Utau, decided to point out that I was wearing white, and that I was still wearing a training bra on my little boobs.

She was worse than her brother, I swear! May be, I was biased, after all I had a crush on her brother.

Ikuto spotted me in the lunch room, and my shirt hadn't dried yet.

He teased me mercilessly, and shared a kiss with a large chested girl.

I was positive that he existed to make my life a living hell.

He seemed to only date large chested, pretty, and popular girls. Sadly, all of the girls that he dated were idiots.

Yaya got sick right after lunch, and had to go home, so I had to walk home in the rain by myself.

And worst of all, Ikuto was to busy sucking face with his new girl friend to bully me.

I trudged home in the foulest mood possible, and stormed upstairs to wallow in self pity, and attempt to do my homework.

My mom called up the school to rant a whole day away about bullies, assuming that I had been bullied, and was depressed.

In actuality, I wanted to be bullied, not like I'd tell my mom that.

I wanted to complain to the school about bullies that were neglecting their jobs as bullies.


	5. Chapter 5 Tomato Sauce

Yaya's parents are what I call worry warts. They didn't let her go to school the next day, because she had gotten sick yesterday.

I was forced to walk to school alone, and to spend the rest of the day without my best friend.

The only good thing about my day so far was that it was sunny out.

Someone must really hate me, because my day like yesterday was awful.

I got a note that told me to go to the back of the school outside after the last bell. It said that it was signed by Ikuto, but it was signed by his idiotic girl friend.

I don't know why all of his girl friends always hated me.

She dipped a large jar of tomato sauce on top of my head; she had pulled a piece of rope to dump it on me.

I walked home covered in tomato sauce, and my mom called the police.

I was more than happy to tell them the girl's name.

Mom accused her of all the bullying, which was more than fine for me.

They arrested Ikuto's soon to be ex girl friend, and I headed upstairs to call Yaya to tell her about my day.


	6. Chapter 6 Yaya's Input

"He should have broken up with her before tomorrow." Chirped Yaya.

"Yeah, I think so too." I agreed with my best friend.

"So I need to help you get ready for school tomorrow." Yaya told me.

"Why?" I asked her in frustration. I was never one to enjoy getting gussied up.

"Because he is recently single, and I have the perfect outfit planned. You'll be so hot!" Yaya squealed.

I don't like the sound of that.

"No! Yaya! No!" I growled at her, once I had regained my hearing.

"Please!" Yaya pleaded; I could easily imagine the pout that went with that tone.

"Okay." I already wished that I hadn't imagined it.

"Yes!" Yaya squealed.

* * *

><p>I reclunctantly prepared for the torture that would befall me when my best friend graced me with her presence.<p>

I hadn't slept a wink last night as I thought about what would come in the morning.

Yaya shown up with a dress in a bag which spelled disaster for me. What made it worse was that she was holding high heels in her hands.

Yaya spent hours prepping me for school by doing my make up, and hair as well as getting me dressed. It was torture in it's purest form.


	7. Chapter 7 The School's Reaction

I was nervous, and scared stiff at the thought of going to school after my make over.

Yaya insisted that I had to, or the make over would have been pointless.

My thoughts were proven correct when we showed up that people couldn't stop talking about Ikuto's ex girl friend.

"I heard that she was accused of things that Ikuto Tsukiyomi did, so he didn't defend her, and broke up with her." Gossiper number one said to another stupid student.

"I heard that Ikuto doesn't date criminals, so they broke up." Gossiper number two enlightened her friend.

"I heard that she accused Ikuto of half of the stuff, and that the court didn't believe her." Another frivolous student gossiped.

"Who's that?" A student gasped, referring to me.

"I knew that this was a bad idea." I whispered to Yaya.

"No, it wasn't. She was admiring your beauty and sense of fashion." Yaya squealed quietly in my ear.

"It was your idea." I growled at my best friend.

"And it was brilliant, wasn't it?" Yaya remarked almost arrogantly.

"You shouldn't hang out with Yaya; she's the loser's friend." A girl chastised me.

"I'm that very loser." I told her in my 'you're going to get it bad' voice.

"Really? You look way different." She gasped.

"I know, and I wish that I didn't have to look this way." I growled at her, hoping that she would take the hint, and leave me alone.

"You look better this way." She told me, elicitating a menacing growl from me.

She left me alone after that.


	8. Chapter 8 Ikuto's Reaction

I had started to wonder if Ikuto had decided to ditch school, because of what had happened with his girl friend.

I saw him at his usual time for my daily bullying.

"Go outside." Ikuto growled in my ear.

I followed him out; my stomach was doing flips.

"How dare you!" He growled; his voice had risen to a shout.

He lifted me up by my shirt collar, and threw me against the brick wall.

There was a snap, and then a flare of pain erupted in my side.

"You fucking bitch! You take up all of my thoughts, and sabotage all of my relationships!" He shouted as he stalked towards me.

He lifted me back up by my shirt collar again, and pinned me against the brick wall.

His words hadn't flown past my ears; I had caught every word.

He must of realized what he said, or the close proximity was getting to him as well, because he looked absolutely stunned.

I leaned closer to him, and pressed my lips against his appetizing ones.

He pulled back as if I had shocked him.

He dropped me back on to the ground.

He spun around on his heel, and ran off.

"Come back here!" I shouted back.


	9. Chapter 9 Broken Ribs

I sat there more than a little stunned with myself.

I didn't know that I had it in me.

I had reacted on impulse; I should of done this the last time that Ikuto had pinned me against a wall.

I sat there on the ground until Yaya found me.

She pulled me to my feet, and led me to the hospital. (Apparently the school had long since been closed.)

The doctor told me that I had a few broken ribs.

He suggested not fighting anymore, despite my protests that I hadn't been.

The hospital called both Yaya's parents and mine.

He even told my parents that I had to stay home from school due to my injuries.

Mom proved to be a pain in my ass; she demanded as soon as I got home to tell her the truth.

I told her that I was being bullied by the girl's best friend now for revenge purposes.

I was positive that my mom couldn't handle the truth.

I did not want to end up in a mental hospital.


	10. Chapter 10 The New Boy

The gossip of the day was that we were getting a new student, and he could be hot.

Needless to say, it was not an exciting prospect for me; he would most likely join up with the popular crowd, and bully me.

He was in my third period class, and his name is Kukai Sohma.

He was sporty, because he spent the whole time in front of the class talking about sports.

He seemed easily excitable, and very eccentric.

He seemed sort of like the male version of Yaya. Oh, brother!

He sat down right next to me, and asked, "What's your name, Pinky?"

I hated that, and growled, "Get lost, Punk!"

"Get lost is an unusual name; you must of not heard me, because Punk is not my name." He told me.

Oh, great! He was a sporty idiot!

I glared at him, hoping that the idiot would take the hint.

"Her name's Amu; she's the school's biggest loser." A nasily voice told the strange boy that was sitting next to me.

"That's too bad." Kukai spoke sounding extremely sorry for me.

I decided that he was my enemy from that point on.


	11. Chapter 11 My Little Lunch Puppy

He kept on following me.

We walked through the lunch line, and then he asked, "Can I eat with you?"

I glared at my number one annoyance, and stalked to Yaya and my spot.

We sat outside, because all the lunch tables were taken.

My new 'puppy' followed me outside. (The only thing missing was his wagging tail.)

"Cool spot." He told me as he sat down beside Yaya under the tree.

"That cute guy in my class talked to me! His name is Tadase! He's such a hottie, and is super nice!" Yaya squealed as if Kukai wasn't there to hear about her little crush.

"Tadase Hotori? He's in my second period class." Kukai told my best friend.

"Yeppers. So could you talk to him about me; you know ask him if he likes anybody." Yaya informed Kukai.

"Yeah, I could do that. Why won't Amu talk to me?" Kukai conversed with my friend.

"She doesn't like many people; it's the only reason why she isn't rich and famous." Yaya's voice dropped to a conspirital whisper on the last sentence.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"So she's talented and pretty, what's new?" Kukai asked Yaya.

I definately hated him.


	12. Chapter 12 Yaya's Definition Of Perfect

My 'puppy' hadn't stopped following me around.

He seemed to use Yaya as an excuse to hang out with me more.

Right now, I was helping Yaya pick the dress for her date with Tadase Hotori.

Kukai like the faithful puppy that he is was helping us out.

He talked about how Tadase was now pretty much his best friend.

He chatted about how Yaya and this 'Tadase' person would be a good match for each other.

Yaya was doing more squealing, and yammering than actually finding a 'cute' dress.

Naturally, it took us a long time to get Yaya ready for her date, and Kukai actually was a big help; he encouraged Yaya to pick a dress.

He had done a better job than I did; I would have yelled at her. Kukai simply encouraged Yaya in a gentle voice.

Yaya left for her date shortly after we had found her the perfect dress that had been hiding in her closet.

Yaya called me after she got back to gush over how perfect Tadase was. I found that her definition of perfect was vastly different than mine.


	13. Chapter 13 My Puppy Undergoes A Sudden T

The Bully Chapter 13 My Puppy Undergoes A Sudden Transformation

Kukai kept following me around, and I hadn't been bullied by Ikuto, which irritated me.

Today seemed to be different, because Ikuto whispered, "Outside."

I heeded that command with an extra hop in my step.

The only problem was that Kukai followed me outside, and seemed concerned when I went around the back where only Ikuto was.

I wished that the thought that lover's could be meeting would make Kukai leave.

"How could you kiss me, and get involved with another man?" Ikuto roared, and threw mw back against the brick wall.

"I don't like Kukai like that." I barely managed to rasp out.

My head began to spin. Could Ikuto really like me like that?

Kukai decided that he was my knight in shining armor, and leaped in to the mix.

He punched Ikuto in the nose, breaking it.

I hated that stupid jock in that moment.

Ikuto took one look at Kukai, and then me.

He walked away.

"How could you do that?" I yelled at my soon to be ex puppy.

"No need to thank me." Kukai boasted.

"I'm not going to thank you; I hate you!" I shouted, and started to tremble in anger.

"What?" Kukai yelped; he sounded like a wounded dog.

I was right in calling him a puppy.


	14. Chapter 14 My Guilt

Kukai unsurprisingly didn't show up after that, but sadly Ikuto avoided me as well.

Yaya kept yammering about how sad it was that the third person in our trio of friends wasn't with us anymore.

She somehow managed to make it sound as if Kukai had died.

This only made me feel guiltier. I felt guilty for hurting my crush, Ikuto, and my pu- friend. I also threw away Yaya's friendship with Kukai.

This all wieghed heavy on my heart.

I must be at my breaking point.

My mom was worried sick everyday that I came home depressed, which was everyday.

Yaya was the master of not noticing these things, and so she didn't try to comfort me. She only seemed to make things worse on me.

My guilt was now taller, and larger than Yaya, and me combined.


	15. Chapter 15 We Talk Things Over

Apparently Kukai couldn't stay away, because he sat down by me again. He had started to sit by a few soccer players that were in our class after I had yelled at him.

He asked me, "Can we talk, Amu? About what happened the other day."

"Later." I told him; the last thing that I wanted to do was have an argument with him in the middle of class, where anyone could hear us.

He nodded, and started taking notes.

I followed his example.

After class, Kukai asked me about it. "So why didn't you want my help with dealing with your bully?"

That fact that Ikuto was my anything caused the butterflies to erupt in my stomach again.

"I- Promise that you won't tell anyone." I told him, desperately.

I had sort of missed my little puppy.

"What said between us, I will never tell anyone." He promised me.

"I am in love with my bully. You won't tell anyone, right?" It was the first time that I had told anyone my feelings for Ikuto; Yaya had figured it out on her own after all.

"Why do you love your bully?" Kukai sounded puzzled, and his question offended me. He made me feel like I was fucked up.

"You can't control who you love!" I shouted at Kukai.

"Woah! I know that; why else would I have fallen in love with you?" Kukai admitted.


	16. Chapter 16 The Words That Hurt The Most

My head hadn't stopped ringing since Kukai's confession, and it had been a few days.

We were back to the silence that we had grown used to.

Kukai and Yaya were talking again though.

Which was good, because I think that Kukai became her best friend.

Every day after school, and usually before school Ikuto beat me up.

He didn't scream or list a reason.

He had avoided me this morning, because I had been standing beside Kukai and Yaya.

Right now though since I was alone, he lifted me up, and dragged me outside.

"I hate you!" He snarled.

Those three words hurt more than any beating that he had ever given me.

I sunk to the ground after he left.

I chose to let all my feelings out in to tears, and heavy sobs.

I don't know how long I cried before Kukai shown up, and lifted me up in to his arms, gently.

He carried me home in the safe coccoon that was his arms, and I wished that I loved him.

I tried to then.

It would make both of us happy. Him, because he was finally together with his love, and me, because I would be with someone who loved me.

It just wasn't the same; he just wasn't Ikuto. He could never be Ikuto.

With Ikuto, it was equally dangerous, and passionate at least on my end.

I loved Ikuto with all my being, even though that wasn't healthy.


	17. Chapter 17 Depression And Surprise Guest

I refused to go to school after that.

I didn't say a word to anyone either.

My mom would bake me cookies, and cook some of my favorite food.

I did not eat it nor did I look at it.

Kukai would show up after school to 'talk' to me, but he spoke practically to thin air.

Yaya would show up in the mornings to see if I would walk to school with her, and my answer was always the same, "No."

She would even show up in the afternoons with her new boy friend, Tadase.

He had given me his grandmother's favorite kind of flowers as a get well soon type gift.

They never stayed long, because they usually had a date to go on.

My most surprising guest arrived after I had missed eight days of school.

Her name was Utau Tsukiyomi otherwise known as Ikuto's little sister.

"You can't just stay here and waste away. It's pathetic." She had never liked me, and what she had said clearly shows that.

I glared at her, mutely.

She smirked, and rolled her eyes at me.

"Isn't Ikuto always mean to you? How is this any different?" She asked me, snidely.

I continued to glare at her; I hated her way more than I ever hated Kukai.

"Didn't you know that Ikuto is better suited for me?" She responded, arrogantly.

"Eww! That's incest!" She broke my vow of silence.

I glared at her; it made me feel like she had tricked me in a successful attempt of making me speak.

"I mean it. Everyone except Ikuto can see that." She laughed at me.

I hated her guts.

"It's wrong to want to date your brother!" I screamed at her.

"All's fair in love and war." She quoted back at me.

"That's just ew!" I mimed vomiting.

"Love is a wonderful emotion! Don't judge it!" She screeched in her annoying, preppy voice.

"I'm sure that the whole world finds that wrong!" I screamed at her, rationally.

"Obviously not!" She retorted with a vengeance.

I rolled my eyes at that.

I felt a new fire alight in my soul; I was determined to win over Ikuto's heart.


	18. Chapter 18 Flowers And Challenge

The first day back at school after that was rough.

Ikuto hadn't been in school since he said those words to me either.

Kukai had apparently moved on from me. (He was a fickle puppy.)

His heart now belonged to Utau which was fine for me if he won her heart then it would be one less challenge for me.

* * *

><p>"I can't, Yaya!" I screamed at my first and best friend.<p>

We were standing outside of a flower shop; I was frozen in fear.

Yaya wanted me to buy Ikuto flowers like Tadase had for his grandmother for a get well gift. Basically, these flowers were my get well gift for Ikuto.

Had I secretly been sick, and got him sick?

It was the only thing that I could think of that would leave him home; he had always been like a free spirited cat.

Kukai had decided to revamp up Yaya's original idea, and had told me to ask Ikuto out when I give him the flowers.

My friends will be the death of me one day, sooner rather than later.

It might be Kukai's newest plan to win over Utau.

I had tried to discourage him by telling him that she was interested in her brother, but that didn't slow Kukai down.

Nothing ever seems to slow him down.


	19. Chapter 19 My Arrival

.

Dread filled my spirit as I trudged relunctantly beside my friends to Ikuto's house.  
>Dread definately wasn't the only feeling moving inside my veins; nervousness and excitement were playing a huge roll in tormenting my very essence.<p>

It was aggravating, and I had long ago stopped acting like I was paying attention to Yaya's endless chattering. (Thankfully Tadase was, and Yaya seemed ecstatic about that.)

It wasn't my awfulness as a friend that caused my inability to focus on Yaya, it was the emotional whirl wind that was taking place inside of me.

Would Ikuto like the flowers that I had picked out?

They were blue roses, and had cost a fortune.

Their blue reminded me of Ikuto in a way; I couldn't care less what they meant when gifted to someone.

I was debating over leaving them on Ikuto's door step, and high tailing it out of there, or if Yaya would force me to stay due to my unacceptable behavior.

* * *

><p>I now stood in front of the Tsukiyomi household, and was wondering how my friends knew exactly where it was.<p>

Had Kukai stalked Utau?

I now entered, knowing that I was walking towards my doom.

"What's with the flowers?" Utau sneered in a question.

"They're my get well present for Ikuto." I told her, holding back my irrational urge to strangle her.

Had I reached my breaking point, and decided to retaliate with senseless violence?

"He's not sick; he might be love sick though." Utau accidently informed us.

That one sentence filled me up with a mixture of hope, and dread.

I pressed on, following Kukai's lead to Ikuto's room.

Again I wondered if Kukai had stalked Utau.


	20. Chapter 20 My Question

Kukai left me in front of Ikuto's room, so that I went in alone. He must have wanted me to get alone time with Ikuto.

Once I had entered, I discovered that Ikuto was asleep.

He was stunning; he had been tossing and turning, so that the blanket curled around his feet, exposing his chest as well as his boxers.

He seemed restless though which nearly broke my heart.

It was hard not to stare at him when he looked so peaceful. (And not angry at me.)

He mumbled my name in his sleep, making my insides warm up.

Did he love me as well?

* * *

><p>I stayed, waiting for him to wake up despite this I was never bored.<p>

He was still absurdly handsome, and he occasionally mumbled stuff like, "I love you," or "Amu."

I could watch him sleep all day. (Hopefully that didn't sound stalkerish.)

He woke up slowly, stretching out his whole body the way that a cat might.

He sat up with a start once he had noticed me.

"Amu?" He asked me, tiredly.

It took all my will power to not say, "Aw!"

"I brought you flowers hoping that they would speed ip your recovery from whatever ails you. Will you go out with me when you're feeling better." I all but blurted out, almost throwing the flowers at him.

"Tonight?" Ikuto questioned, seeming way more alert.

"You feel well that fast?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"Just seeing you, and hearing what you had just said brighten my spirits." He told me, indirectly informing that he had indeed been love sick.


	21. Chapter 21 Ikuto's Parents

Apparently romance wasn't just blooming for us, because Utau and Kukai went on their first date a few days after ours.

Ikuto's abuse and bullying had slowed down some but hadn't stopped either.

I was waiting for Ikuto to take me to his house to meet his parents.

Ikuto shown up with blue roses, and handed them to me. (They seemed to have become our flower.)

He led me by my hand towards his house.

"Will your parents like me?" I asked my boy friend in a whisper.

"They'll love you." He told me, quietly. With that all my fears melted away.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Exclaimed a small woman that looked like Utau; she must of been Ikuto's mother, Soko.<p>

"Hi." I muttered.

"Hey Mom!" Ikuto spoke to his mother, casually.

She led us toward the house, gushing over how adorable we were together.

In the kitchen, Ikuto's father, Aruto stood. He looked like an older version of Ikuto.

The evening flew by with ease, and we never mentioned that Ikuto would at times abuse me. (Especially when I angered him, or he was jealous. When we had gotten older, he had fell for me, and took to abusing me, because he felt that he couldn't have me. Part of it was just old fashioned habit.)

His parents never abused one another, making me wonder if Ikuto and I could last, and have a beautiful marriage like their though honestly I'd miss the abuse.


	22. Chapter 22 My Parents Meet My Boy Friend

The time came for Ikuto to meet my family.

I was more than a little worried that my mom would figure out that the bully that had been bullying me was Ikuto.

My family was definately more than a little eccentric, and that made me worry that they would scare Ikuto off.

I had fairly quickly found myself in Ami's room, helping her dress up to meet my boy friend.

I could remember easily how my family had reacted to that.

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad, and Ami, I have a confession to make. I have a boy friend." I told my family fearing that their protective streak would kick in. (My parents' protectiveness, not Ami's.)<p>

"What? No! You can't your my little girl!" My father had cried out.

"Yay! Boy friend!" Ami had cheered; I'm pretty sure that that went completely over her head.

"Is he handsome? Rich? A gentleman?" Was that really my mother? She was acting more like an excited teenage girl than my own mother.

"He's handsome, rich, and can be a gentleman." I told my mom to quench her curiousity.

I didn't want to say anything to indicate that he had been bullying me, and hadn't quite stopped.

My parents would have both suffered a heart attack, and Ami would think that abuse is okay in a relationship.

Abuse was not okay! I am one of the few that enjoy it though, but I don't ever want my sister abused.

"Amu, my little angel, dump him!" My father commanded me.

"Don't be such a downer! We were very young when we met and fell in love!" My mother scolded my dad.

That's it! Mom is the coolest parent ever!

"Amu's much younger than we were!" Whined my father.

"She's just as in love with him as we loved each other back then! Amu, don't worry! You're love for him will continue to grow." My mother told me, sounding really upbeat.

* * *

><p>I heard the doorbell ring, and just like that my heart went off like a rocket.<p>

I rushed down stairs, taking my younger sister with me.

I had forgotten that I had been holding her hand in the excitement and fear that flooded my veins.

"Ikuto!" I shouted, letting go of my sister's hand, and leaping past my shell shocked father in to my boy friend's arms.

"You're finally here!" I shouted, breathlessly, forgetting about my little audience.

My mom smiled, maternally when she saw me do that, and Ami laughed, clearly forgetting how I had abandoned her to hug my boy friend.

Ami's laugh had alerted me to the fact that my family was watching.

I barely managed not to tell my family about the abuse.

They surprisingly approved of Ikuto and my relationship.

My dad moped for the rest of the day about how his 'little angel was growing up too fast,' though.

My mom was still glad that I had 'snagged' a Tsukiyomi.

She was just ecstatic that Ikuto was from the richest family in town.


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogue

Our love wasn't perfect by any means, and it definately wasn't pure.

It was not the novel experience that every girl thought that they wanted.

It wasn't even very beautiful; it was cold and harsh. It always would, and it always would be.

I can't imagine having any kids to the man that I loved. If we did have some, they were be as imperfect as our love, or even we were.

I could honor, and even respect my sister's perfect love, but I could never want it.

My love story isn't normal, and doesn't give us the butterflies that we associate with first love.

Why should all love be perfect? Ours is fine the way it is.

When I look at my husband, I don't see a kind, loving man; I see a man that is a little rough around the edges. He's a little cold, but I love him for it.

I have loved the years of abuse, and insults. I love the man that my husband is.

I see the man that I've fallen in love with every morning, and he isn't perfect; none of us are. He was never the perfect boy friend, or fiance, and he will never be the perfect husband, but he's mine, and I love him.

I don't understand how people would give everything up for the perfect love, or the perfect man.

I can only feel blessed with the man that I have married.

I can handle all the physical abuse tied in with the mental abuse.

Sometimes though I fall apart, but I hold on, because I love himn with all my heart. Isn't that what any woman should hold out for?

The love may not be perfect, but I have loved him through it all, and he's done the same for me.


End file.
